We Meet Again
by Yuki Taiki
Summary: Ryoma receives a letter. Seigaku goes to America. Lots of surprises.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis….if I did..well who knows….it might not only be tennis *muahahaha!***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Ryoma arrives home from tennis practice just in time to see his father Nanjiro, a famous professional tennis player who was supposed to be the number 1 tennis player in the world but retired early, waving a letter to him. "Oi, Ryoma" his father shouted at him. "My boy is growing, could this be a love letter from a certain someone? Hmm?" a sly smile on his face.

"Baka oyaji I don't know what you're talking about" he replied with out looking at the letter and going straight to his room. "Damn brat, doesn't even respect his own father." Nanjiro retorted while getting something to drink in the refrigerator. "You know Anata, Ryoma will respect you if you will stop annoying him," his wife told him while washing the dishes. "You might as well give that letter to Ryoma. It might be something important."

"Che!" Was all Nanjiro was able to say.

Nanjiro went to his son's room to give the letter to him. But Ryoma was not there. "Hmmn? Where could that brat be? " He asked out loud while scratching his head. "I'm here baka oyaji," Ryoma came out of the bathroom drying his hair. His feline eyes looked at his father coolly. Nanjiro tossed the letter to Ryoma.

Ryoma caught it with his left hand easily. He opened the envelope to read the letter. The letter says:

Echizen Ryoma,

Congratulations to you my boy! I'm very happy that your team won the Kantou Tournament. Since you just finished the tournament, I would like to invite your team to come here to America to a special party for your team's victory. And you can also invite anyone you like to come. I am looking forward for your arrival, here in two days.

From,

Mr. Ichibana

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay so I fixed this chapter….if it still sucks well, bear with it. I'm no good in writing. So why not make this authoress happy by clicking on the teeny-weeny button on the bottom left? If you do, I'll give free cookies~!_


	2. Chapter 2: We're going to America?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

* * *

**Chapter 2: We're going to America!?**

"Ryoma-san! Time to wake up! You'll be late for morning practice!" Nanako, Ryoma Echizen's cousin shouted from the foot of the stairs.

A muffled moan could barely be heard inside Ryoma's bedroom. _Mataku_, Nanako thought, _it's always hard to wake Ryoma-san up in the mornings. But it could sometimes be cute!_ Nanako giggled at the thought.

Inside Ryoma's room, his small body was lying on his bed. A single eyelid opened revealing a single feline eye. He pondered if he should be late for the morning practice, _besides the tournament just finished._ But then he remembered the Inui juice they were supposed to drink if they are late. _Shimata! _Ryoma thought.

He literally jumped out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. After ten minutes, Ryoma got out of the bathroom and quickly dressed into his school uniform. Ryoma took a quick peep at his alarm clock,_ good I still have 25 minutes._ He snatched his tennis bag from the floor that conveniently carries his school books and reached for the doorknob. Remembering the letter Mr. Ichibana sent, he went to his desk to fetch it then left his room with Karupin following.

Upon entering the dining room he felt refreshed and awake.

_Japanese food!_ Ryoma smiled slightly. "Itadakimasu!"

"Ohayo, Ryoma-san! You seem to be in a good mood today." Nanako turned from the dishes she was washing and continued, "Is it because of the food? Your okaa-san thought that you would like to eat Japanese food instead of western food today." Nanako said before Ryoma was able to answer.

"Che! Brats should not be picky with their food!" Nanjiro said coming in the dining room with his 'reading material'. But Ryoma was not going let his father ruin his already perfect day. Well, besides the fact that he had to wake up early.

"Oi! Echizen! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Momo, shouted from outside.

"Hai!" Ryoma shouted back.

"Itekimasu!" Ryoma said after finishing his milk. With that he grabbed his tennis bag and petted Karupin good-bye. "Have fun in school Ryoma-san!" Nanoko said before returning to washing the dishes. Ryoma nodded in reply.

He was opening the gate when he heard his father shout, "Hurry and get yourself a girlfriend you lazy brat!" A few seconds after that comment there was a loud screech.

"Aaaaaarrgggghhh!!! Stupid caaatttt!!!! Yeaoch!!" the screams of Nanjiro could be heard through out the whole world.

"Che." Was Ryoma's reply.

"Oi, Echizen! Hayaku! You don't want to drink whatever Inui-sempai made this time do you?" Momo asked. Just the thought of Inui's new creation made their faces turn blue. Ryoma gulped, "zettai yadda!"

He quickly climbed on Momo's bike.

10 minutes later…

"We made it!" shouted Momo.

"Ah." Came Ryoma's reply. The pair headed towards the club room to change.

They entered the club room Momo in the lead and Ryoma following, to find the freshman trio changing. "Ohayo Momo - sempai!!" The freshman trio greeted.

"Congratulations on winning the Kantou Tournament, Momo – sempai!" The trio congratulated.

"Oh, you too, Ryoma-kun!" said Kachiro.

"Sou, Ryoma-kun! You were amazing!" complimented Katsuo.

"Demo, Fuji-sempai was amazing to beat someone like that devil Kirihara!" Horio boasted.

"Well, thank you for the compliment Horio." Someone suddenly uttered scaring the said person and the others in the room.

"F-Fuji-sempai!"

"Ohayou! Everyone's so early today! Even Echizen is!" Said Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai….it's actually nearly time for practice. We're not really early." Said Ryoma.

"Hmm? Was everyone talking about before I came in?" asked Fuji.

"We were congratulating Momo-sempai and Ryoma-kun for winning in the Kantou Tournament." Said Katsuo.

"Really? And you're not going to congratulate me?" asked Fuji.

"Ah! No! I mean yes! No, I mean congratulations, Fuji-sempai!" Stuttered Katsuo.

"Congratulations!" chorused the other two.

"Demo, Fuji-sempai's really amazing!" Boasted Horio. Again.

"What's there to boast about, Horio?" Kachiro and Katsuo asked dead-panned.

"Ah…err…." Horio stuttered.

"Baka." Ryoma simply said.

"Aaaargh! Echizen!!"

Fuji just chuckled at the scene. Whilst Momo was giving Ryoma a head lock for being mean to his friend.

The lot finished changing and started heading out when suddenly someone burst open the door.

"Hoi! Hoi! Minna~ :3 Practice is beginning. So if you don't want to drink Inui's juice, hurry up!! Eiji said as he bounded through the door.

"Saa, we were about to leave Eiji." Said Fuji.

"Regulars gather around!" Oishi ordred. Rather, he tried to.

Eventually, they gathered around him.

"Oooiiishiii!! Uwaaa~~!! Oiiishiii!!" a hyper-active strangled him because Oishi was supposed to die for breaking the law of weird haircuts, as ordered by Tezuka. Nah, what I mean to say is, Oishi was pulled into a death hug, with his assailant drowning him in tears.

"E-E-ei-ji!" was all Oishi able to utter before dying. No, I was kidding, though Oishi did pass out for a while.

Five minutes later, Oishi regained consciousness.

"Uwaaa!!! Oishi~!!!!" Eiji started to run to Oishi to kill him again, I mean to say sorry.

"Gomenasai Oishi! Uwaa!! I thought Oishi was dead!!!!" Eiji wailed.

Oishi smiled slightly at his partner's antics. "It's alright Eiji. Why were you crying anyway?"

"80.4563535464566666324645768845321765890% Echizen was trying to get Eiji off him and 19.235434534568324593693653478% his teddy bear was ripped into pieces by Echizen's cat."

Eiji nearly jumped 20 feet in the air from fright. Momo and Kaidoh were hugging each other, Kawamura fainting and Ryoma nearly choking from his Ponta.

There came also many shouts of, "Inui!, Inui-sempai!"

"Inui-sempai! Don't scare us like that!" said Momo.

Oishi just sighed. He was starting to have a headache. _No wonder why Tezuka's always frowning. Being captain is a headache. _

"Anyway, good timing Inui." Muttered Oishi.

"Minna, we're going to have a special training today that Inui specially made." Oishi nodded to Inui to continue. "Regulars will have to run 50 laps. 40 seconds per lap. After running we will have practice matches. Those who will be last in running will have to drink my new Inui Special Training Juice 1.0 and same goes for those who lose their matches." Inui brought out a pitcher. The "juice" was producing bubbles and its color pink! It would've look normal strawberry juice of somesorts if only there weren't any skull-shaped smoke coming out.

"There's no way I'm going to drink that!" Momo screamed. An evil smile plastered on Inui's face when he saw their reactions. _Ii data_, Inui thought. Every regular took a step back a way from Inui except for Fuji of course. "Saa, I wonder what it tastes like this time, Inui?" Fuji asked. Eiji who was closest to Fuji hid behind his doubles partner. "F-fujiko! Can't you see the color of the juice a-a-and th-the smoke!?!?" Eiji wailed. "I'm just curios what it tastes like Eiji." Fuji answered. Everyone shuddered.

"Okay everybody, get on your marks. Inui are you ready?" said Oishi.

"Aa. I'm ready Oishi." Inui said, showing his stopwatch.

"Everyone," Inui turned to the Regulars who were waiting for the signal to go. "start at one."

"3."

"2."

"1"

A whistle sounded. Everyone ran for their lives for the fact that there's a killer juice waiting for them if they're late by just 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 second.

"Move it Mamushi!"

"Fshhh! Get Out of my way, Peachbutt!"

"What did you call me!?!"

"You heard me BAKA!"

"Who are you calling baka, you BAKA!"

Oishi sweatdropped at the scene. "Those two will never stop fighting, will they?" Oishi asked exasperated.

"100% no."

More sweatdrops.

"Oi Momo! Kaidoh! Pick up your pace! You're being left behind!" shouted Eiji somewhere in the front.

"WHAT!?!?!" The two tried to outrun each other.

"Baka." Ryoma muttered. Fortunately, he spotted a racket. And you guys know what that means. Ryoma grabbed the racket and tried to get Kawamura's attention.

"Kawamura-sempai. Here."

"Eh?" Kawamura grabbed the racket….

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!!"

A madman *cough* Kawamura *cough* created the pathway Ryoma was wishing for. So, he got hold of Kawamura's sleeve to be able to get past Eiji and Fuji.

Naturally the two seniors scooted past to let Kawamura pass. Obviously they did NOT want to get run over by the Burning Kawamura.

"No Fair! Ochibi!" Eiji said.

"The same old trick never dies." Smiled Fuji. (yes, smiled.)

The Regulars were just nearing the last lap when Inui announced, "For the last lap, who ever doesn't make it to the finish line by 35 seconds will have to drink 2 pitchers of Inui Special Training Juice 1.0."

"NANI!?!?!" Everyone shouted. Except for Fuji who said, "This is Fun!"

The others looked at Fuji like he was some monster. Which he probably is.

"F-Fijiko!"

"What is it Eiji?" asked Fuji with his ever angelic smile. To Eiji, the smile looks more like an evil smile than an angelic one.

They were just a few meters from the last bend. Inui announced, "5 seconds!"

A little more. "4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The same time Inui said 1, they reached the finish line. Everyone in the tennis club clapped their hands at the amazing feat before them.

Inui sighed. He was wishing that someone wouldn't make it on time. Too bad, he wouldn't be able to get data from their reactions. But then again, he can always make a better version of the juice. Inui cackled at the thought of making a HEALTHIER and BETTER version of the juice.

Oishi, feeling the evil aura around Inui felt a chill run down his spine. _Tezuka please return quick._ Oishi silently prayed.

The regulars lay panting on the ground. Momo too tired, lay down on the cement.

"Inui! You're trying to kill us!!" shouted Eiji.

"Hmm. Not really." Inui replied.

The others just looked flabbergasted.

Oishi then started handing out water to cool them off for a bit.

"Minna get up!" shouted Oishi to the regulars. "Its time for the practice matches. The first match will be Momoshiro and Fuji. 5 minutes after they start their match, next will be Kawamura and Eiji, 5 minutes after will be Echizen and Kaidoh.

(Yosh! I'll skip this one again since I'm really getting tired. Whoever is curious though about the matches the results are: first match 6-4 Fuji, second 7-5 Eiji, third 7-5Echizen)

After Momo, Kaidoh and, Kawamura recovered, "Minna, gather around!" Oishi called. Everyone (as in every one of the tennis club members) gathered around Oishi. When everyone has assembled Coach Ryuuzaki entered the courts. "Ah! Finished already, Oishi?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked. Oishi nodded in response. "Well I have an announcement so everyone listen up!"

"The friend of Ryoma's father have invited us to a party in America where in our team will be the guest. The party is being held in celebration for our victory in the Kantou Tournament." Coach Ryuuzaki announced. Everyone looked at Ryoma, but after playing with Kaidoh, he felt tired for he used a lot of his stamina. His arms also hurt like hell from returning too much snake shots, so Ryoma being him didn't notice the stares he was getting.

"Ryoma," Coach Ryuuzaki called, "your father said that he contacted Mr. Ichibana and said that the travel fees have been taken care of. I have asked permission from the school board and they allowed you all. All that's left is to get your parents permission." Coach Ryuuzaki said so that everyone can hear. "Everyone in the Seigaku Tennis Club can come. BUT,"

The big BUT lingers on the air as if it were poison. Majority of the non-regulars go the feeling that they will not get the chance to come.

"only those with a VISA can come since it is required to travel to America." finished Coach Ryuuzaki.

Groans were heard from the tennis courts. Bsically, only the Regulars have VISA so only they can come.

"Nya! The friend of ochibi's dad is soo kind nya!" Eiji said while he glomped Ryoma while the others were rejoicing about going to America, not going to school and such others and those who cannot come were sulking wishing at the heavens above that VISAs would fall down from the sky.

"A-hem!" Coach Ryuuzaki coughed. Coach Ryuuzaki nodded to Oishi.

"Since there are no more announcements, first years pick up the balls and everyone else dismissed!" Oishi ordered.

* * *

Ryoma arrived home feeling exhausted. He was exhausted not because of the practice but because of worrying in going back to America...

* * *

Author's Notes: hmmm…this is one of my longest chapter yet. Cliffhanger!! Why is Ryoma worrying about going back to America!?! I mean, he lived there almost all his life!! dun! dun! duunn!! Please review and do tell if there are any corrections! I accept flames too! So if you review, you'll receive free cookies! XD

Loves and Kisses!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3: It Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, only the idea of this story.

**Chapter 3: It Unfolds**

Next Day…..

Ryoma woke up at exactly 6:00 a.m. It was still too early to head out to the meeting place but he couldn't get back to sleep. He tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position so that he could go back to sleep. He kept doing this for a minute. As a last resort he even tried counting sheep, but to no avail.

Ryoma sighed. _'Hmph…I might as well get up.'_

He got up from the bed and patted a good morning to Karupin who was pawing at him as if saying good morning to his master. Ryoma grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom to have a nice long bath.

* * *

25 minutes later…

* * *

Ryoma came out from the bathroom after a very, very, very long bath. He felt clean and refreshed after that long bath. He hadn't gotten the chance to relax much because of the Kantou Tournament. The trainings during the last weeks were hell. Ryoma would always come home dead tired.

The hellish training paid off though. They won the Kantou Tournament.

Ryoma dried hid hair while going back to his room. He opened the door to his room and found his cat asleep on his bed.

Taking his sweet time, Ryoma selected his apparel from his closet. In a minute, he chose a green tee shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie which he wore over the tee shirt, grey cargo pants, red low-cut converse and his wristbands.* To simply put it, he looked hot(winks).

Ryoma took out a black and red duffel bag and started to pack all the needed things for the trip also his personal belongings. He stuffed his passport and VISA in his wallet along with some spare change. He then proceeded to pack his clothes and other belongings.

He also included his i-pod, laptop and gameboy. He checked if the electronics were all fully charged, just in case. With that done, he tried to zip up the duffel bag. Keyword: tried. The struggle lasted for 3 minutes before he was finally able to zip the duffel bag. Ryoma decided to just carry the laptop instead of stuffing it inside the bad with the risk of it getting wrecked whilst he would put the i-pod in his pocket ad gameboy in his tennis bag.

Ryoma checked the time. The clock read 6:45 a.m.

'…_Just in time.' Ryoma thought._

A soft knock sounded from the door as Ryoma straighten himself up.

"Ryoma-san, it's time to wake up! You don't want to be late for the departure, do you?" a feminine voice said as the door opened revealing Nanako.

"It's okay, Nanako. I'm already awake." replied Ryoma.

"Eh? You're early to day Ryoma-san! Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, be sure to comedown until then, okay?" Nanako said with a smile.

"Hai!" was Ryoma's reply.

Nanako smiled once more then went out of Ryoma's room and closed the door behind her.

Ryoma sighed and plopped down the bed alongside Karupin. He stared at his white ceiling but before realizing it, he fell asleep.

* * *

_6 years ago…_

"_Kuso! Rinko, they're here! Get the kids ready!" a man whispered furiously as he started packing things in a rush. Rinko's eyes widened, "Nanjiro, but they weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!"_

"_It seems they changed their plans." Nanjiro muttered darkly. "Rinko, get the kids. We're leaving!"Nanjiro said to his wife. "B-but where?" asked Rinko. "I'll tell you later." Nanjiro said a more gently. Rinko, assured by her husband went to the room of their children._

_Rinko rushed in the children's room and woke all of them up. She ordered the oldest of them to help her wake up his brother and sister._

"_Kaa-chan, where are we going? It's still night time." asked a 12 year old Ryoga Echizen while rubbing his eyes to remove his sleepiness. Rinko smiled slightly and said, "Otou-san and I will tell you later, but right now I need Big brother to get dressed and help me in getting his brother and sister ready to leave."_

"_Yes, Kaa-san!" replied Ryoga obediently._

_Rinko gave Ryoga pairs of clothing for him to dress up his siblings. Rinko, satisfied that Ryoga would do as she said, proceeded to pack some of the clothes of her children._

_Ryoga decided to dress up first before waking up his siblings. Ryoga then went to the other side of the room where his little brother and sister are sharing a bed._

" _Oi! Chibi-tachi! Get up!" Ryoga shook them awake._

_The older of the two, a boy by the name of Ryoma Echizen aged 6 mumbled something incoherent. While the younger of the two, a girl by the name of Ryoko Echizen aged 5 rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness._

"_What's wrong nii-nii?" asked the confused Ryoko._

"_Both of you get dressed. We're leaving." Ryoga ordered sounding authoritative and giving them the clothes they were going to change in._

_The two followed Ryoga's order though Ryoma was glaring at Ryoga because he was a having a nice dream, a dream about ponta and tennis. _

_With some difficulty, the two finished changing when Rinko called them._

"_Ryoga, all ready dear?" Rinko asked as she finished packing all the necessities. _

"_Yes!" Ryoga answered._

"_Kaa-chan, why are we leaving? And where are we going?" Ryoma asked ever so curious._

_Rinko smiled and said to little Ryoma not to worry because they were going someplace else where no one would bother them anymore._

"_Good. Come now you three." Rinko said._

_The three siblings followed their mother. Rinko led them to the basement where they had a secret tunnel. There was a small contraption that would open a secret door leading to the tunnel. Rinko said something like a password enabling the secret door to open and revealing the tunnel. The tunnel was cold and dark creating a creepy atmosphere._

"_Now, I want you three to stay here while Kaa-chan and Tou-chan attend to some business upstairs." Rinko told the three of them. She then turned to Ryoga and said," Ryoga, I would also want you to watch over you siblings. Understood Ryoga dear?" Rinko giving Ryoga a face that says he better do it or else. Ryoga nodded._

"_Oh, and Ryoma, Please don't cause trouble to your nii-chan." She looked at Ryoma sternly._

_Ryoma nodded a yes. Despite the fact that he was mad at his brother for waking him up, he doesn't like to be punished by his mother. Hell hath no woman's fury._

_Rinko left their bags with them and with one last look, she left the three of them in the basement leaving the secret door open. _

_~~~~~Rinko's P.O.V~~~~~_

_I rushed to our room. "Nanjiro, what are you doing?" I asked. "Gathering the documents they came here for. They're not getting hold of these!" said Nanjiro stuffing the said documents in the bag. "Rinko, let's go." Nanjiro pulled me. We were nearing the basement when we heard a bang from the front door. _

_I heard voices and footsteps, men in black with guns broke the front door. Nanjiro pulled me into the kitchen. We waited tentatively when a deep, melodious voice said to the men in black, "__**Kill them all. Leave no evidence of the killings.**__"_

"_**Yes, J**__." the leader, I assumed, of the men in black answered. He signaled the others and they started thrashing about the house. I felt Nanjiro's body tense as the men in black came closer to where we were hiding._

"_Listen, Rinko, I'm going to throw these pebbles as a distraction. Use that opportunity to get across the room to the children. Also get this bag. Whatever happens never, I repeat never let them have the documents." Nanjiro looked straight at my eyes looking deadly serious. "Demo, Anata!" I said tearfully. There were at least 3 bulky men with guns roaming around near our hiding place. Even with his severe training, I don't think Nanjiro would be able to put them down._

_Nanjiro looked at me lovingly and gave me a chaste kiss. "Nanjiro please don't do this! You're going to get yourself killed!" I tried to reason with my husband. He looked at me with such an expression so heartbreaking. "Please take care of those brats for me." He smiled one last heartwarming smile that I love so much. Time was running out. Anytime now the men in black are going to find us. _

_He asked me, "Rinko, ready?"_

_For the sake of my children's future, I sacrifice my love, "Yes."_

_Nanjiro got into his stance when something unexpected happened. _

"_Kaa-chan? Where a-"the voice was cut off by a loud bang. I suddenly felt a cold sensation as I realized who the voice belonged to, Ryoko._

"_NO!!!" I screamed deafly. I dashed out of the hiding place. Then there she was, my baby, my little child, in a pool of blood, her blood. I felt my insides turn cold once more as I saw the eyes. Those eyes, once full of laughter and spirit had brought joy to me. Now, dull and blank._

_Something cold and hard pressed my back. Scalding tears leak from my eyes. I felt fury. Yes, those men in black killed her, may baby. They will pay. I suddenly felt a power boost as I successfully knocked out the adversary's gun with a kick. Nanjiro grabbed the gun and shot the man in the head. Two more of the men in black came. I took the other guns of the dead man and fired at them. They may be professionals but they weren't quick enough when I fired the rifle. _

_By that time, the neighbors have probably heard the gun shots and called the police because I could hear the sirens in the distance._

_I dropped the rifle. Nanjiro tried to soothe me. He wrapped his arms around me._

_My strength left me as I saw the dead body of my child. Or so I thought. I didn't have time to check. I didn't know that after 6 years my baby would come back to me._

"_Kaa-chan? Why are you crying?" My eyes widened as I recognized Ryoma's voice. Wasn't Ryoga supposed to be guarding them? I broke from Nanjiro's hug and went to shield Ryoma from the bloody scene._

"_Ryoma where is your brother?" I asked him urgently, crouching to his level and looking straight into his eyes. What if they also got Ryoga?_

"_He fell asleep. Mom where's Ry-chii? I tried to stop her from coming up here I swear but she wouldn't listen. She said she needed to go to the bathroom and I told her to wait for you and then I heard loud noises, then I heard you scream Kaa-chan then I came up here." Ryoma explained. _

_I held Ryoma in my arms, sobbing I said, "I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Ryoma, Ry-Ryoko is gone!"_

_~~~~~Ryoma's P.O.V~~~~~_

_Ryoga told us not to do anything while we were waiting for Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. I didn't like to follow Ryoga's orders but I didn't want Kaa-chan to get mad at me so I just behaved. _

"_Ryo nii-nii!" I heard Ry-chii call me._

"_What is it Ry-chii?" I asked. _

"_Nii-nii go to sleep!" she said._

_Ry-chii pulled where Ryoga 'go to sleep'. True to what Ry-chii said, the idiot fell asleep when he was supposed to be watching over us._

"_Ryo nii-nii, Ryoka need to go pee." Ry-chii said tugging my shirt. _

"_Wait until Kaa-chan comes." I told her messing her hair._

"_Okay." Ry-chii said._

_It was silent for a while when suddenly we heard a loud bang from the front door._

"_Ryo nii-nii…I'm scared" Ry-chii said while she hid behind my back, shaking. Ry-chii is scared of loud noises. I smiled at her so that she won't be scared. "Kaa-chan said everything is okay, remember? Besides I'm here to protect you Ry-chii!" I patted her head and hugged her close to me when we heard stomping noises. _

"_Kyaa!"_

"_Shhhh! Ryo nii-nii is here…I'll protect you."_

_The loud noises stopped for a while. Then Ry-chii said she couldn't anymore stop her pee. She said she'll go find Kaa-chan. I told her to wait a little more but she couldn't wait anymore. I watched her climb shaky stairs leading to the living room. I watched her smile back at me before reaching the top and saying, "Ryoka will be awright Ryo nii-nii!"_

_When Ry-chii reached the top, I heard her call for Kaa-chan then a loud bang, a soft thud, Kaa-chan's scream. I tried to rush upstairs but I couldn't move. My legs won't move. I was scared. There was another loud noise but the loud noises suddenly sounded like the guns I hear on T.V. _

_The noise then stopped. I heard someone crying. What happened up there?_

_Gathering my nerves, I went up also the shaky stairs. When I reached the top, I saw Kaa-chan crying with Tou-chan hugging her. I also noticed a gun near Kaa-chan's feet just like on T.V. if I remember right, it was called a rifle._

"_Kaa-chan? Why are you crying?" I asked. Kaa-chan's eyes grew big when she heard me. Uh-oh. We were supposed to wait for her downstairs. I felt scared again. I don't wanna get scolded by Kaa-chan! Before I could explain, Kaa-chan was in front of me._

"_Ryoma where is your brother?" Kaa-chan asked seriously looking into my eyes. "He fell asleep. Mom where's Ry-chii? I tried to stop her from coming up here I swear but she wouldn't listen. She said she needed to go to the bathroom and I told her to wait for you and then I heard loud noises, then I heard you scream Kaa-chan then I came up here." I said to Kaa-chan. I tried to explain it to her. I closed my eyes expecting that I'll be hit, but I felt warm arms wrap me. Kaa-chan suddenly cried then she said, "I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Ryoma, Ry-Ryoko is gone!"_

_Ry-chii is gone? Where did she go?_

"_Kaa-chan what do you mean Ry-chii is gone?" I asked seeing her still confused._

* * *

Silence was only the boy could hear as the scene blackens out. Unfortunately, he was awoken at amidst; his dear cat licked his fingers, purring at the process. All Ryoma could do was to pat the animal's head as he wondered what his 'Kaa-chan' was about to say. And who was the little girl in his dream?

The dream was part of his memory he was sure, he saw his dad when his hair was still long, his mom's younger version, and his adopted brother, Ryoga who run away when we transferred from New York to Washington. What he couldn't remember was the little girl who he calls Ry-chii and calls him Ryo nii-nii and why he feels uneasy going back to America to be precise, New York. What could have happened? In all of Ryoma's memories during and before 5 years old, there's always a little girl with no face in all of them.

"Ryoma-san!! Breakfast is ready!"

Oh well, enough of those flashbacks. It's time for breakfast.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for not updating at all after all those comments you gave me *guilty*. Well, you see the week was rough for me. Every time I remind myself to update, I forget because I drop dead as soon as I get home. It was such a tiring week, if I say so myself. For those who think that I'm am just making excuses and that I'm a lousy author, well think what you think cuz I'm telling the truth.

The fact that our periodicals are up, I cannot update until next week cuz I'm really too busy studying. So, for those who love me, I love you too. For those who hate me well I don't care about you bastards^^.

_Randomreader001- yes I know I should be glad even if it is one person only reading my story. But face it dude, I'm a brat, I demand attention, and I like it._

_And for the others who commented- THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! ^^ I luv ya guys!! :D XD I was actually surprised that someone actually reviewed! Here's the awaited chapter! I hope it matched your standards! ^^_

I do not own Prince of Tennis, only my crazy idea for this and the forgotten sister of Ryoma. I'm really evil for making Ryoma forget about his lil sis. Soo sad.*cries*


End file.
